Reincarnate
by snowfallsinwinter
Summary: What each Senshi experienced during the transition between their soul being reincarnated onto Earth from the Silver Millennium.


The girl shivers in the cold, misty air that enveloped her body. Condensation clung to her sailor suit making it glisten softly like a blue and white flower covered with the dew of morning. She blinked her ocean blue eyes several times before they adjusted to the dim lighting. Around her was nothing but darkness framed by light fog rolling in different directions due to an unseen force; there was no wind, not even the most subtle breeze. A spotlight of blue light seemed to shine upon the girl making her features glow. There was nothing underneath her; she was seemingly floating through this space of utter oblivion.

_What's going on? _Sailor Mercury thought in confusion. _Where am I? What is this place? _Mercury glanced around in every direction, turning around in a full circle, examining the entire situation like a complicated equation. _Hmm… _She held her chin with her thumb and fore-finger while thinking; a force of habit she had acquired. Sailor Mercury pulled her mini-computer out, its surface cool against her gloved hands. She tapped around on the keyboard several times. A scowl crossed her face. _Why am I not getting any connection? _The screen was a fuzzy blur of static.

A vivid white light caught her attention – she looked up from her mini-computer.

The white light was centered in an orb of energy, shining brightly. Sailor Mercury watched it closely. The orb danced in a slight vibrating motion before shaping itself. From the orb sprung forth Queen Serenity in a brilliant wash of warm radiant light. Mercury immediately dropped to one knee, lowering her head, kneeling before her majesty.

"Oh Sailor Mercury, stand, there is no need for you to kneel anymore," Serenity's voice whispered through the fog like a sweet melody. Mercury obeyed her majesty, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"For-forgive me your majesty, but why would you say such a thing? You are the Queen," Mercury asked hesitantly.

"Sailor Mercury, Princess of the planet Mercury, you have a mind brighter than the stars," Serenity paused before continuing, Mercury blushed under her appraisal. "But the Moon Kingdom has fallen, as have I. I am no longer the Queen; the kingdom is no longer in existence, destroyed by the Negaforce. Do you remember?"

Slowly, the girl shook her head in response, "No my Queen, I have no remembrance of this." Come to think of it she didn't remember much; horrific screams of the dying, screeches of the evil, a bright flash and then nothing after. This only troubled the Senshi of Mercury more. This wasn't making sense. "But – the Imperial Silver Crystal – how – how could it – how could you?" Mercury stuttered struggling to comprehend what the Queen was telling her.

"I used the last of my energy to reincarnate everyone in the Kingdom; you are all on your way to Earth right now as we speak to live out a better, normal life. Now, please Mercury listen to me," Serenity told her looking the senshi in the eye. "You will not know who you really are in this life. You will have no knowledge of your life as a senshi, or princess. Now you will still have your power. That is something no force can take from you for it is embedded into your soul. Your powers will be locked away, and they will only reveal themselves in the direst of circumstances. Mercury," Serenity placed her hands upon the girl's shoulders. "You are intelligent, and have a good heart with your mind in the right place. Do me proud."

Mercury nodded swallowing back a hiccup of tears. "I promise you, my Queen. I will serve you and the Princess no matter what life I am in."

And with that Queen Serenity dissolved into the mist leaving just a trace of her lilac scent behind.

_What will this new world be like… Earth. _

And with that she was overtaken by the darkness and somewhere in Japan a baby girl was born, with the same blue eyes, blue hair and a keen intellect that all will recognize. The rebirth of Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno. 


End file.
